Ich Liebe dich
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Just a Kurtty fic.


Ich Liebe dich?

By: Subaru Shôjo

I tried to write Kurt's pronunciation, It's kinda difficult to read it, believe me…                                                                                                

A Kurtty fic, hope you'll enjoy it. (I don't remember the author of this term, sorry)

It was a normal day at the academy, Logan was on the danger zone, training with Scott. Jean, was training with Professor Xavier. Spike was outside playing with his skateboard, and shooting his spines to every tree. Rogue only watched him, as she was up in a tree reading a book. Ororo was watering the roses, while Kitty was on the dinning room, again with her laptop, writing to her parents.

And Kurt? Kurt wasn't anywhere to bee seen.

Kitty was so inspired writing, but something inside her, was missing. Oh, yeah, the continuously interruption of her peace.

//Don't worry, Kitty, in any second that fuzzy will be here to interrupt you// she thought as she tapped lightly the keys of her laptop. The door opened as Kurt came in, he didn't even looked at her. Kitty eyed him, but he only got an apple and walked to the door, but Kitty stopped him.

"You only got here for an apple?" she asked curving a brow, Kurt turned and smiled slightly at her. He shrugged, then he gave his apple another bite.

"Ja, I'm hungry, and it zeems, nobody's going to make zomething about it" he said full mouthed. (Ja  = Yah = yes)

"Don't talk when you eat" she said disgusted. Kurt walked to the table and looked at the laptop.

"Writing to Mutti and Vatti?" he asked, looking close to the computer, she backed him off.

"it's none of your business" she refuted, as she closed the laptop.

"Do you rwant zomething to eat?" he asked with a shinny smiled, again she made a face.

"no thanks" she crossed her arms, but her stomach growled in disagreement.

"Zeems your tummy doesn't think the same" he grinned, she blushed a little.

"Don't worry, ich will do something forr Kätzchen" he smiled as he entered the kitchen. Kitty blinked confused.

"Katschen?" she tried to repeat. She tapped her fingers on the table, while her hand was sustaining her boring face. 

A couple of minutes later.

PUFF!! A cloud surrounded the place were magically appeared the German fuzzy.

"Hereh it ish! A deliciouss, sandwich!!" he said placing the plate on kitty's place, as he placed his in front of hers. He appeared on his place with a joyable grin. He licked his lips, and dig in his sandwich, with only a bite.

"That's gross!" Kitty said disgusted. Kurt only shrugged and gave her a sweetie smile. He waited until she ate her own sandwich. She finished, and cleaned her mouth with the napkin.

"Did youh like irt?" He asked, Kitty nodded coldly. Kurt's smile faded a bit.

"Yeah, it was good" she murmured, as she picked up her dish and take it to the kitchen.

"Danke shön!" he yelled from the dinning room. She half smiled. He was still on his chair when she got out from the kitchen.

"Err…Kitty?" he asked rather nervously.

"Yeah?" she said  sitting on the chair.

"With whom arre youh going to the prrom?" He asked, a slight blush crept on his cheeks.

"I already told Lance, but I'm not quite sure, why are you asking?" she asked, she was typing again in her laptop. Kurt felt his veins burn.

"Arre youh going to the prrom  with ourr enehmy?" he said with a hint of anger.

"Oh, would you all stop that crap? Why can't we live like normal persons?" she answered a little bit irritated.

"Mayrbe because werr arren't norrmal perrsons" he muttered. Kitty closed her laptop angrily.

"Well, at least some of us can hide it without using a disguise" she glared at him.

"Was?!" he said in a louder voice. (was? = vas?  in German is = what?)

"Whatr did youh meanh with that?!!" he lowly growled. Kitty smiled cynically.

"That we can be normal people, without hiding our true form, in a stupid hologram!" she yelled.  Her eyes still fixed on him. But she went far, too far…

He gritted his teeth, and clutched his hands into fists. Then he glared menacingly at her.

"Do what everr youh want! Go ahead! Let them use you again!!" He snarled a little bit higher. 

"Are you trying to say, that I'm an easy girl?!!" she flinched. 

"Think whateverr youh want!!" He stood up and disappeared, as a dark cloud was left instead. She gritted her teeth, everyone got to the dinning room, where everyone saw a furious Kitty.

"I'm not done yet!!" she merely said, her eyes with flaming fury. Everyone backed off, as kitty passed trough them. She went upstairs as she passed through Kurt's door. He was looking through the window.

"Gutten tag meine freudin!" he said ironically, without looking at her. 

"I don't speak German, you idiot! And I'm not over yet!" she said turning him around, he wasn't using his holographic form.

"Andr what arre youh going to say, huh? That I'm an idiot? A fuzzy human? A monsterr? An elfh? That I'm an idiot, that only carres about joking everyone?!" He said fiercely, he grabbed her wrist.

"Howr doest it feel to haver a norrmal skinh?! What doest it feel to haver shfive shfingers?! Howr doest it feel to haver a norrmal poshturre? Andr not a monkey one? Huh?!! Tehll me?!!" he yelled, Kitty began to struggle.

"Howr doest it feel that people can rrely on youh? That they doesn't feel fearr everry time they zee you? When they touchsh you, and they zee therre's no fuzzy thing on theirr skin?!" he yelled. Kitty stopped struggling. And looked at Kurt with fearful eyes, she never saw him like that.

"Howr doest itr feel to be free?!! With no sheibe holograph?!" he gritted his teeth.

"Howr?!! Tehll me now!!" he claimed. He let her hand off, looking miserably at the floor.

"Leaveh me aloneh" he said turning his back to her. She was scared, then she felt guilty. 

When Kitty got through the wall, everyone was outside the room, trying to hear the conversation. Everyone looked at Kitty, her head was down.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" Logan asked, even Kitty reacted at Logan's concern.

"What?" he growled softly. Everyone shook their heads in denial.

"He, wants to be alone" she said softly. Everyone understood, and left Kitty on the hall, and Kurt inside his room.

The Prom Day:

Jean was knocking on kitty's door. Scott and Spike were waiting on the car. 

"Are you ready? Everybody's waiting for you on the car!" she said knocking again.

"Uh, I'll be in a second!!!" she said loudly.

"You said that 45 min ago!" Jean frowned.

"Uhm, eh, wait!! I'm finished already!!" she said again.

"Do you want some help?" Jean suggested in despair. The door opened.

"Well, I would like some help with my hair" she said looking devastated. Jean sighed, and gave her a half smile. Then Rogue entered the room.

"Whoa! Did the second bomb exploded here?" she grinned as she saw Kitty's hair. Jean glared at Rogue, then she began combing Kitty's hair.

"Aren't you coming?" jean said, Rogue shook her head.

"I don't go to mushy stuff" she refuted. Jean only shrugged as she gave the last touch to Kitty's hairstyle.

"Well, we're ready, let's go!!" Jean said, as Kitty stood up and looked proudly at her hair. But when they got out from the room, Kurt got out from his own, in his holographic form, and with his casual clothes.

"Aren't you going?" asked rogue looking at his partner. He shook his head, and then he locked his eyes on kitty. Kitty welled up with anger. He looked sadly at her, and gave her a sadly smile.

"Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen" he murmured as he passed by, the girls looked puzzled at him. Then Jean and Kitty went on the car, as they left the Academy.

"Hey! Fuzzy why aren't you going?" Rogue asked, as she saw him looking the car go.

"Because ich don't have a couple" He said looking at her.

"Me neither…" she said ironically. He looked at her puzzled.

"Arre you sayingh, youh want to go with me?" He said. Rogue smiled at him.

"No dummy, you're not my type anyway" she smiled.

"But I guess, you're a little kitty's type" she winked an eye at him, he only smiled.

"So, don't complain yourself" Rogue said leaving a very confused Kurt.

2 hours later:

"Guys, professor Xavier needs us in the main hall, hurry!!!" Ororo said as she ran to the main hall, Rogue and Logan followed her. Kurt only transported himself to the hall.

"What's the matter herr professor?" Kurt asked as he saw the screen in front of him.

"It seem's Avalanche, Speedy and the others, made some mess on the prom" He showed him, the scenes of the prom, the floor was cracked, and many lights were on the floor, many people screaming and running out of the building.

"Where's Kitty?" he instantly asked.

"I guessed, they might have it under control" the professor said.

"But Kitty wast Lance's date!" Kurt said looking in the screen for her.

"Were going in the X-Jet, are you coming fuzzy?" asked Rogue with her x-men suit. Kurt nodded as he appeared on the X-jet, using his uniform as the others.

They finally got there, the building was destroyed, as many flames were decorating it.

Then they saw Jean, Scott and Spike carrying some injured people.

"There's more people inside" Scott exclaimed.

"Where are Avalanche and the others?" Wolverine asked, Jean said sadly.

"After this, they escaped, leaving us all the job" She laid the person on the floor. 

"And where's Kitty?!!" Nightcrawler claimed. 

"the last time we saw her, she was with Lance" Spike said with a hint of anger. Nightcrawler disappeared and left his usual dark cloud.

"Where did he go?!" Storm asked, everybody shrugged.

"Maybe he went to look for Kitty" Rogue answered.

"Well, here are your uniforms, we've got a lot of work to do" Storm said giving them a case.

He appeared inside the building, he looked at the disaster made by the others. He walked through the buildings ruins. Then he got near a door. Someone was weeping.

"Who's therre ?" he asked, the person stopped crying. He tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He transported inside the room. What he saw welled up his anger. It was Kitty, her hair ruined, so was her dress, in was shred into pieces. Her face was a mess too.

"Don't, don't look at me" she wallowed. Nightcrawler got a little bit closer.

"Now I know what shame is…" she let a tear roll down her cheek, she felt something soft and fluffy stroke her cheek. 

"Don't touch me!" she backed away. Nightcrawler sat beside her.

"You were right, Lance was trying to use me, again…" she sniffed. Nightcrawler leaned a hand on her shoulder. 

"Go away! I don't need your compassion!" she bashed his hand away.

"Again, the kitty's prride" he rolled his eyes.

"Just leave me alone! I can get out of here by myself!" she snarled. Nightcrawler stood up.

"The little princess never needs anyone!" he mocked. She glared at him, and pushed him.

"Easy!" he said on the floor. She eyed him.

"Don't make me a fool!!" she warned. He shrugged.

"I trried to be polihte! But your'rre so pigheaded!!" he growled.

"I never asked you to!" she replied. Nightcrawler frowned loosing his patience.

"I know why you're here, to make fun of me! To make me feel the same as you!! Rejected!!" she wallowed again.

"I came herre to help youh!" he grunted.

"I don't need your help!" she answered angrily. Then an earthquake shook them to the ground.

"Nice meeting you again, Kitty, how you doing? You're helpful you know? Now I can get better grades" Avalanche smiled as he emerged from a corner, Kitty looked hurt.

"Oh but look who's there! The elf!! What's up man! Give me five! Oh! Sorry, is it, give me three?" He asked bending two fingers. He grinned evilly. Kitty looked at Knightcrawler, he had that menacing look again. Nightcrawler disappeared, as he left Kitty alone, then he reappeared as he punched Avalanche's face, crushing him into the wall.

"it would be a better punch if you could have two other fingers, but Oups! You can't!! ha ha!" he mocked, Nightcrawler again disappeared as he kicked avalanche to another wall. But this time Avalanche send him a wave of rocks, crushing him in the corner. Avalanche threw more rocks, crushing him deeper into the wall.

"Wait!!" Kitty screamed. Avalanche looked Kitty.

"I'll do anything but stop!!" she almost cried.

"But I thought you hated him" he said, Kitty shook her head.

"He's still one of us!" she said. Avalanche frowned.

"He can't be one of us, just look at him! He's an elf! Or bluish monster! He's not a human, he's a monster!" he pointed the lamely figure on the floor. 

"He's not a monster, he's a human! A mutant! Just like us! He can feel like a human! He can communicate like a human! Because he's human!" she retorted. 

"He doesn't look like one" he again persisted.

"Neither do we are normal humans" she declared. He only ignored her.

"Well, it's a shame that I have to waste someone like you, but…as your lovely elf says: Es at mein lein!" he said proudly. A rock was sent to his head.

"Its; Es ut mir leid, youh idiot!" Nightcrawler grinned, as he barely maintained on his feet.

"Whatever…" Avalanche shrugged.  "Even though, I'll bury you two!" he grinned as another earthquake began.

"Gehen wir los!" he said, taking her by her arms.

"Huh? Remember, I don't speak German" she said puzzled. Then, all she knew, was that she stood inside the X-jet. Nightcrawler, got a case.

"Herre, put yourr  uniforrm" he gave the case to her. She nodded and then, a couple of minutes she was ready. 

"You were already here?!" Cyclops asked as he looked stunned, when he saw the two on the jet. The two nodded.

"Ok then, a last earthquake has been registered, did you see Avalanche anywhere?" Cyclops asked over. Kitty shook her head in dissent. Nightcrawler only sat on his place.

As the rest of the team got in the jet, Kitty sat beside him. She began to play with her fingers. She tried to say something, but words never came out of her mouth. When the Jet landed, she saw him disappear. She sighed in defeat. She walked up to her room, she walked heavily, then he saw him. Leaned on her door, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Err… I was only herre to…burrow yourh math homeworrk!" he said not looking at her.

"Why are you asking me? You know my grades on math suck!" she said shyly. Kurt winced, he failed. He should have remembered.

"So, why are you here?" she inquired. Kurt only cleared his throat.

"I dunno…" he finally said, Kitty smiled tenderly. Kurt began to get nervous.

"Gutten Nacht!" he said walking quickly to his room. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"How many times, should I tell him, I don't know German!!" she moaned. She closed her door, and changed to her pajamas. Kurt did the same too. 

The next day:

Everyone was on the table, except Kurt. Breakfast was prepared by Ororo, Spike and Rogue were fighting for thr beans, as Kitty only played with her spoon on her cereal. She had a large face, no one noticed it. 

"Gutten Morgen!" He appeared, he sat next to Kitty. He looked at her face, so he decided to cheer her up. He served cereal and milk on a bowl, then he dug his spoon, and began to eat it. Kitty looked dizzy at the Fuzzy's table manners. It was so gross the way he ate. She rolled her eyes and looked to another point, then she felt something moist and sticky on her cheek. She touched her cheek as she squeaked. Everyone stopped and looked puzzled at Kitty.

"You're a pig! Look what you've done!" she showed the sticky snack on her cheek, Kurt began to giggle.

"Oh, Entschuldingen!" he grinned. She groaned and grabbed her bowl.

"How many times, should I tell you, I DON'T KNOW GERMAN!!!!" She yelled, everybody blinked in awe. Kurt began to laugh, as he grabbed his spoon and threw more cereal into her face. She was brightly red (of anger of course), she clutched her fists, she grabbed her bowled, and threw it to Kurt. She missed, and instead it get to Spike.

"Hey! Watch out!" He snarled as he grabbed his scrambled eggs and threw it them to Kitty, she ducked and the eggs landed on Logan's head. The young ones froze, Logan only flinched as he grabbed an orange he threw it up in the air, and slash it into three, each part went to Kurt, Kitty and Spike. 

"Nice shot!" Spike said grabbing his juice and sending it to Logan, Logan grabbed Scott, and the Juice went to Scott. Scott grabbed the honey and spilled it in Logan's head, then jean, Prof. Xavier and Ororo tried to stop the battle, but they only get some beans, dread and eggs into their faces. Jean used her powers to throw more food to her fellows. Kitty only used her powers so the food passed trough her. It was a food battle, and finally a smile got into Kitty's lips. Ororo made a twister, the food flying everywhere, then she threw the food directly to the wastebasket.

"Now everybody is going to clean this mess!" she scolded.

"But I didn't started all, auntie!!!!" Spike reclaimed. Ororo frowned, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But you also did it, so, clean it, now!" she pointed the mess over the table, everybody moaned in despair. The younger ones went for mops and brooms. 

"At least mein Kätschen, has a brright smile on herr face" he said to himself.

"Main…what?" Asked kitty. Kurt only smiled sheepishly. 

"In German, Kätschen means little cat, in otherr wordst, Kitty" he said shyly. Kitty looked surprised.

"and main?" she asked. He shrugged. She arched a brow.

"You've had to learrn German if you want toh know" he grinned, she elbowed him kindly.

"You made all this to make me smile?" she said with a slight blush. He only nodded, his holographic form showed a little blush too.

"Thanks…"she said timidly, he only nodded as he cleaned the floor.

"Ih laibi dih" she murmured, Kurt shocked at her words. 

"Was??!!" he stammered, Kitty only looked puzzled at him.

"Ih laibi dih" she repeated.

"You, mean…Ich Liebe dich?" he asked in awe, Kitty only nodded.

"Yeah, that. Doesn't that mean, I'm sorry?" she asked confused. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"What?" she asked frowning. Kurt began to burst into laughter. Kitty hummed as she looked at him.

"WHAT?!!!" she inquired, Kurt was on the ground laughing loudly. After a couple of minutes, he kept composure and stood up.

"Don't worry, I like how youh said it, but trry not to say it only once" he suggested, as he winked her. Kitty looked puzzled at him.

"And youh should check itr on a dictionarry tooh!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. Kitty was even more confused than before.

The End

Did you like it? Yeah, Yeah, to many German words, but Kurt wouldn't be Kurt if he didn't speak some german words. I know in the series he doesn't speak too much German, but think it as a slight touch, for Kurt's character. Anyway, here are the words I used.

Mutti = Mother  Vatti = Father  Kätschen= Kitty  danke schön = Thank you  ich = I                                                                Gutten tag meine freudin = hello my friend (female)  sheibe = Shit                                                                                             Du bist ein hübsches Mädchen= you're a pretty (or beautiful) woman.  Es ut mir leid = Oups! Sorry! (like saying 'what a shame' in a cynical way)   Gehen wir los = Let's go  Gutten Nacht = Good Night (you use it only, when your going to sleep)                         Guten Morgen = Good Morning  Ich Leibe dich = I love you.

Well, hope you like it, flames? Comments? Just review or send me a mail to misashi29@hotmail.com 

Thanks for reading it.


End file.
